


A riot of color (in a dreary grey world)

by Beta_Cyg



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Color Blindness, Colorado Avalanche, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Cyg/pseuds/Beta_Cyg
Summary: JT and Kerfy make sure that Josty has a colorful Valentines Day.





	A riot of color (in a dreary grey world)

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other recent work, this wouldn't exist without [ninjamcgarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett). She graciously allowed me to completely steal her idea, and even titled this fic into the bargain. Without her, these fics would not exist, and I'm so grateful <3

“Oh hell no.”

 

“What?” JT looked up from where he was fiddling with the coffee maker. Kerfy was standing nearby, looking at his phone.

 

“Look what Josty just sent us.” Kerfy pointed the phone towards JT. There was a gif of a little bouncing Corgi, with the words “Roses are Gray, Violets are Gray, I’m a dog.” Underneath the gif was a line of laughing emojis mixed with a few hearts and kissy faces.

 

JT looked up at Kerfy. “We gotta do something. That’s just sad.”

 

“I know, and I might have an idea…”

 

.X.

 

It was surprisingly difficult distracting your boyfriend from what your other, mutual boyfriend was doing. Kerfy had laid out the plan, and as soon as the coffee was ready, JT had filled a thermos and left for the florist. Somehow that had turned into three florists, and almost four hours, so by the time he got home, all he really wanted to do was take a nap, preferably leaning on one or both of his boys. Instead, he challenged Josty to a Mario Kart tournament, and as soon as Peach and Toad were careening through Bowser’s Castle, Kerfy grabbed his keys and all but threw himself out the door, yelling something vague about an errand.

 

It took three rounds for Josty to realize Kerfy had left. “Errand,” JT answered his question, “and c’mon, or are you conceding defeat?” That got Josty focused back on the game.

 

Eventually, the two of them were both slumped deep into the couch, barely even chirping each other’s driving skills, and JT saw a chance to get some of what he’d wanted earlier. After letting Josty win (and it was  _ definitely  _ letting him win, obviously), JT put down the controller and stretched. 

 

“C’mere, come take a nap with me.” He reached out, catching both of Josty’s hands and pulling him upright.

 

“What about Kerf?”

 

“Here, I’ll text him, he can come join us when he gets back.” And wasn’t that a good plan. He pulled out his phone.

 

_ josty and i are gonna take a nap _

 

Within seconds his phone buzzed.

 

_ Perfect. I’m almost done, and if you can keep him in there for a couple hours we should be good to go _

 

With that, JT let himself be pulled to their bed and arranged as the big spoon, and let himself drift off.

 

.X.

 

It was about an hour and a half later when JT slowly woke up. Josty, curled next to him, was still deeply asleep, not even shifting when JT grabbed his phone. He had a few messages there:

 

_ I’m back _

 

_ Flowers are here _

 

_ MORE flowers are here _

 

_ How many freaking flowers did you buy Jimothy Timothy??? _

 

_ If at some point you wake up before Josty, I could use a hand _

 

Carefully, JT climbed off the bed and left Josty to keep sleeping.

 

.X.

 

JT was back by the time Josty woke up. “Finally, Sleeping Beauty!”

 

“Aww, JT, you think I’m pretty?” And god, looking at those rumpled curls, the half smile, the eye peeking open to look at him, he did.

 

“Maybe. Get dressed and that might help matters.” He gestured to the chair where he’s set out a shirt, slacks, shoes, and, in the middle of it all, the glasses case.

 

Josty’s face scrunched up even more. “What’re the glasses for?”

 

“You’ll see. Get dressed and come downstairs.” With that, JT went to help Kerfy with the finishing touches.

 

Five minutes later, Josty walked into a riot of color. Half of their table was set with three place settings, each sporting a bowl of deep red chili topped with avocado, parsley, and a few pieces of purple onion, with wedges of golden cornbread on the side. The other half was an absolute explosion of flowers. They were arranged into steps, some tiny little green and purple succulents at the front, then carnations and hydrangeas and lilies and dahlias, and dozens of others whose name’s JT didn’t know. And right next to the place setting at the end of the table was a bud vase, containing one perfect red rose and one violet.

 

Josty rocked back on his feet. “Whoa.” His voice was barely there as he stared at the display. Honestly, it hurt JT’s eyes to look at it too long, he couldn’t imagine how overwhelming it must be to go from so few colors to this display.

 

JT smiled. “Happy Valentines Day, love.”

 

Josty tore his gaze from the flowers to look at his boyfriends. “You did this for me?”

 

Kerfy smiled at him. “Of course, babe. You sent that gif those morning and we couldn’t let it stand.”

 

“Wait, all this is about that  _ gif _ ?” Josty started laughing, which got JT and Kerfy laughing, and then all three of them were hysterical.

 

When they finally got themselves under control, they all sat and started digging into the chili. Josty eyed them fondly. “Seriously though, I just thought the gif was funny! I had no idea you dorks would do all this.” Gently he touched the rose in the vase before him.

 

“Course we would,” Kerfy replied. “If you don’t want us spoiling you on Valentines Day, you shouldn’t send us sad gifs!”

 

JT settled in, happy to listen to his boyfriends debate whether a happy corgi negated the sad concept and to watch Josty get distracted every few seconds by the riot of flowers.

 

.X.

 

After they were done eating, Josty insisted on cleaning up from dinner, since Kerfy had cooked and JT arranged the flowers. While he set his plate in the sink, JT hipchecked Josty and asked, in a low voice, “Good Valentines Day?”

 

Josty turned and caught JT’s face in his hands. “The best,” he said, and then pressed a kiss to JT’s lips. Kerfy entered the kitchen, and Josty moved to kiss him, too. “Thank you both. Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Kerfy murmured back, and JT moved to wrap his arms around them both. Josty was right. It was the best Valentines Day yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [This tweet](https://twitter.com/barkivist/status/1096075840171970561) was retweeted onto my TL, and it contains the gif that inspired the fic
> 
> (the reply is also excellent, and probably applicable lol)


End file.
